Paper Mario: The Greatest Adventure EVER!
by steelviper3000
Summary: Paper Mario is back and better than ever in this brand new adventure! Mario, his old partners and many new ones help him defeat old, new, & weird enemies & bosses! CANCELED!
1. Prolouge: The Very Beginning

Story 1: Paper Mario: The Greatest Adventure EVER!

This is my first story and here is all you need to know about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except a few. I do not own Nintendo, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or any other company characters that are in this story.

Normal Text- Normal

**Bold Text- something important**

_Italic Text- TV, radio, P.A. flashback, thinking, etc._

Underline Text- The name of a place or person

_**Bold Italic Text- Battle Mode**_

**Bold Underline Text- Paper, sign, street name, etc.**

**_Bold Italic Underline Text- something VERY important_**

Status Ailments are shown like this:

**_Mario: HP 10 or,_**

**_Mario: HP 5 Danger! or,_**

**_Mario: HP 1 PERIL! or,_**

**_Mario: HP 10 Dizzy! 3_**

There are other Status Ailments through the story.

Main Characters

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Party Members (Partners)

Super Mario RPG

Mallow

Geno

Bowser

Peach

Paper Mario

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

M&L: SS

Luigi

Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi

Vivian

Bobbery

Ms. Mowz

M&L: PIT

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Total: 22

There are MANY others that Mario will meet on this adventure.

Prologue

The Very Beginning

It all started on a peaceful morning, Mario and Luigi were reading a letter…

Mario: Wow! Another letter, read it, read it, READ IT!

Luigi: All right, all right, (clears throat) it says…

Dear Mario & Luigi,

You two are invited to the greatest, and I mean GREATEST PARTY EVER!

Everyone you know will be there, so please come, Mario & Luigi, this is your once-in-a-life-time chance, so you HAVE TO COME!

Sincerely,

Peach

Luigi: WOW! I must say, that is going to be a BIG party!

Mario: Wait, it says here it's going to be at 12:00 noon.

Luigi: That's 3 hours from now!

Mario: Oh, man, we'd better hurry!

Then, they got their stuff and drove off to the party…

Mario: We've only got… Oh, no! 12 minutes left!

Luigi: Oh, crap!

Mario: Kick it in to high gear you son of a btch!

They made it to the party…

Luigi: We made it, and with time to spare! You asshole you owe me five bucks.

Mario: Aw, shit.

They went inside and found a HUGE surprise…

All: SURPRISE!

Mario & Luigi: We're… speechless…to…say…any…thing.

Peach: What do you think?

Mario and Luigi faint…

Peach: Oops.

All: What do we do now? Have sx with each other?

Well, let's cut to the chase, because this is way too wrong for you, if you don't know, then try saying a Goomba getting jiggy with a Bom-omb, then you'll understand why…

Mario: So, how's it like meeting me again…?

Then, all of a sudden, an unexpected guest comes, he had an awkward shape.

: I have come to destroy this party, HAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah did anyone by chance find a friggin Xbox 360, PS3, or a Nintendo Revolution?

Mario: What are you, a nerd, you jackass? Ha! If you think about getting your goons to jump me, I can see enemy stats with this! The **Special Goggles! **

: You're a fool to think you can fight me, I'll just send out my minions.

Three different types of Goombas appear.

Mario: Goombas? What a cinch, I can beat them!

: Oh, really?

He takes away all of his upgrades and scatters them around the land.

Mario: Oh, no! Now I only have my regular Boots and Hammer!

: Now, since that's taken care of, ATTACK!

Cue Battle Music

_**Mario: This is bad.**_

_**Goombas: Eh, stop whining, you wuss!**_

_**Mario: No one calls me a wuss!**_

_**Can't flee this fight!**_

**_Mario: HP: 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

_**Mario chooses to Defend.**_

**_Goomba uses Headbonk, Damage: 0,_**

**_Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: 0,_**

**_Spiky Goomba uses Headbonk, Damage: 1,_**

**_Mario, HP 9, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

**_Mario's Special Goggles allows him to see all enemy stats._**

_**Goomba: HP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Paragoomba: HP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Spiky Goomba: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 0,**_

_**Mario chooses to Jump on the Goomba, Damage: 2, Goomba is gone.**_

_**Paragoomba attacks, Damage: 1,**_

_**Spiky Goomba attacks, Damage: 2,**_

_**Mario, HP 6, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Mario chooses to Jump on the Paragoomba, Damage: 2, Paragoomba is gone.**_

_**Spiky Goomba attacks, Damage: 2,**_

**_Mario: HP 4 Danger, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

**_Mario chooses to Jump on the Spiky Goomba, Damage: 0, Mario takes 1 HP damage._**

_**Spiky Goomba attacks, Damage: 2,**_

**_Mario: HP 1 PERIL, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

**_Mario chooses to Hammer the Spiky Goomba, Damage: 2, Spiky Goomba is gone._**

_**Mario earns 10 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 10**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario wins the battle!

Mario: Ow, how'd they get so tough?

Luigi: Mario, are you okay?

Peach: You really had us worried.

Mario: Yeah, I'm okay.

: This was a failure, see you later!

You will have to find all **eight sacred keys** to my palace.

Mario: (weakly) No! He's getting away!

Luigi: Let it go Mario, We'll get him!

Peach: I think we all know what to do, we must all help Mario on his, and from this day forth, this'll be known as The Greatest Adventure Ever!

All: YEAH! BOOYAH! ALLRIGHT! WOOHOO!

The Title Screen

PAPER MARIO: THE GREATEST ADVENTURE EVER!

An error has occurred, turn OFF the power and check the Nintendo Gamecube booklet for further instructions.

* * *

Author's Note: Whenever you see that error message it means that it's the end of this chapter and that I need to get my GameCube fixed, I've had this thing since when it first came out, for real. Anyway, Chapter 2 is right up next! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

A/N: It's a good thing I made this with two chapters so there's plenty to read, anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins

Mario is resting at the Mushroom Town inn…

Mario: Oh, wow, I feel as good as new!

Luigi: Did you sleep well, bro?

Mario: Yeah, I'm refreshed!

Luigi: Are you ready to go on the adventure?

Mario: Yeah!

Luigi: You're going to need this!

**Mario gets Power Smash!**

**Mario equips Power Smash, 2 BP left.**

Luigi: Do you remember your Action Commands?

Mario: YEAH!

Luigi: And do you remember how to equip your badges?

Mario: YEAH!

Luigi: Everyone is waiting outside.

They go outside…

Peach: Everyone wants to join your adventure, starting with his very first partners: Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Me.

Goombario: Then his second partners: Me, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester.

Luigi: Then his third partner: Me.

Goombella: Then his fourth partners: Me, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz.

Baby Mario: And his fifth partners: Me and Baby Luigi.

Mario: Wow! I guess we'd better start!

Kammy Koopa: That's what you think!

Kammy Koopa appears…

Kammy Koopa: We've got one more trick.

Kammy Koopa creates a barrier, Mario tries to break it with his hammer, it doesn't work…

Mario: Hey! I can't break it!

Kammy Koopa: You'll need something better than that! We'll be waiting!

Kammy Koopa flies away…

Mario: Oh, man. What am I going to do?

Luigi: Don't worry. Let's go this way!

Mario: To the Palace of Koopas! Are you crazy!

Luigi: Yeah, we've been there before! And I've heard there's a sacred key.

Mario: All right. We'll go.

Luigi: But, everyone else stays here, we'll go, you guys protect this place.

They walk down the trail and find Koopas!

Koopa Troopa: Where do you think you're going?

Mario: To the Palace of Koopas!

KP Koopa: You guys are crazy!

Mario: No, we're not! We'll take you, right Luigi?

Luigi: Sure!

Cue Battle Music

_**Mario: We'll get you!**_

_**Luigi: Yeah!**_

_**KP Koopa: Yeah, right!**_

_**Can't flee this fight!**_

_**Mario: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**The goggles show all enemy stats.**_

_**Koopa Troopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**KP Koopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**KP Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Koopa Troopa, Damage: 1, Koopa Troopa is flipped on its back.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Paratroopa, Damage: 0, Paratroopa becomes Koopa Troopa 2 and is flipped on its back.**_

_**KP Koopa uses Shell Toss on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**KP Paratroopa uses Shell Shot on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 8, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Koopa Troopa 1: HP 3, ATK 2, DEF 0,**_

_**Koopa Troopa 2: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 0,**_

_**KP Koopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1, **_

_**KP Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Koopa Troopa 1, Damage: 2,**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Koopa Troopa 1, Damage: 2, Koopa Troopa 1 is gone!**_

_**KP Koopa uses Shell Toss on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**KP Paratroopa uses Shell Shot on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 6, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Koopa Troopa 2: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 0,**_

_**KP Koopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**KP Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Koopa Troopa 2, Damage: 2,**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Koopa Troopa 2, Damage: 2, Koopa Troopa 2 is gone!**_

_**KP Koopa uses Shell Toss on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**KP Paratroopa uses Shell Shot on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

**_Mario: HP 4 Danger, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**KP Koopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**KP Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash on KP Koopa, Damage: 3.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on KP Koopa, Damage: 1, KP Koopa is gone!**_

_**KP Paratroopa uses Shell Shot on Mario, Damage: 2.**_

**_Mario: HP 2 Danger, FP 3, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**KP Paratroopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on KP Paratroopa, Damage: 0, KP Paratroopa becomes KP Koopa 2 and is flipped on its back.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump, but a mysterious hand appears and smacks Luigi, taking away half of his HP!**_

**_Mario: HP 2 Danger, FP 3, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

**_Luigi: HP 5 Danger, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,_**

_**KP Koopa 2: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 0,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on KP Koopa 2, Damage: 2.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on KP Koopa 2, Damage: 2, KP Koopa 2 is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 20 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 30**_

**_End of Battle!_**

Mario & Luigi win the battle!

Mario: The good news is we beat them, the bad news is what hit you?

Luigi: I don't know.

Mario: Anyway, lets go!

They went to the entrance…

Luigi: Oh No! They found our secret passage and closed it!

Mario: That took us 5 days to open it.

Luigi: By the looks of how they closed it, its going to be 5 more days!

Mario: Let's go through the entrance.

They enter…

Mario: Its different than last time.

Luigi: You're right.

Mario: Hey look, a recover block!

Luigi: 5 coins.

They pay 5 coins and they recover…

Mario: Look, two badge blocks!

Mario hits the first one and a green boot badge appears…

**Mario gets Multibounce!**

**Mario equips Multibounce, 1 BP left!**

Mario: There's another.

Mario hits the second one and a blue boot badge appears…

**Mario gets Power Bounce!**

**You can't equip this badge because you don't have enough BP!**

Luigi: We have to go!

They go to the next room…

Luigi: Wait! Over there! Isn't that a Red Bones?

Mario: Yeah! It is!

They walk up to it…

Red Bones: Who dares to disturb me! Get them!

Mario & Luigi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Mario: The whole place is shaking!

Many Dull Bones appear…

Mario: Hey, I thought this was supposed to be the Palace of **KOOPAS**!

Red Bones: But, were DEAD Koopas, remember?

Mario: Oh, yeah.

Red Bones: GET THEM!

Both: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Cue Sub-Boss Music

_**Both: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**_

_**Red Bones: Be quiet!**_

_**Mario: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Luigi: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**The goggles show all enemy stats.**_

_**Dull Bones 1: HP 1, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Dull Bones 2: HP 1, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Red Bones: HP 5, ATK 3, DEF 1,**_

_**Dull Bones 3: HP 1, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Dull Bones 4: HP 1, ATK 2, DEF 1,**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Dull Bones, Damage: 0,**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Red Bones, Damage: 0,**_

_**Dull Bones 1 uses Bone Throw on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Dull Bones 2 uses Bone Throw on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Red Bones uses Bone Throw on Luigi,**_

_**Damage: Guard, 2.**_

_**Dull Bones 3 uses Bone Throw on Luigi, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Dull Bones 4 uses Bone Throw on Luigi, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 8, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Luigi: HP 6, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0,**_

_**Mario and Luigi switch positions.**_

_**Luigi uses Earthquake to damage all enemies, Damage: 2, Dull Bones 1, 2, 3, and 4 are gone!**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash on Red Bones, Damage: 3, Red Bones is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 42 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 72**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario & Luigi win the battle!

Mario: Wow! That guy was strong!

Luigi: I know! Didn't you see how much HP I lost in one turn!

Mario: Let's go!

They travel to the next room and find a trapped Koopa…

Mario: Hey, who's that?

Luigi: I don't know.

The Koopa started to talk…

Koopa: Hi. It's been a long time since I've seen someone.

Luigi: Hey, there's a note here…

The way to activate the switch is to whack the switch.

Mario: Hey, it's saying a hammer.

Koopa: I don't have a hammer, so I couldn't get out.

Mario whacks the switch causing the gate to open…

Koopa: Wow! Thank You! I've been trapped in there for a whole week! Thank you very much! Hey, since you helped me, I'll help you. Oh, also my name is Kevin Koopa.

Kevin joined your party!

Kevin's Abilities: A Primer

Use the X Button to toss his shell, and if you hold X, he'll stay in position, and if you hold it for 5 seconds, he'll hit all the blocks in his way, in battle he can use the move, Shell Throw (0 FP) to throw a shell at an enemy and he can use the move Shell Stun (3 FP) to hit all ground enemies and probably make them dizzy.

Mario: So, I guess we move on.

Kevin: Yes.

They find them selves near the top…

Kevin: Wow! We're almost there!

Mario: Yeah!

They go all the way to the top to find a recover block…

Mario: Another recover block.

Kevin: 6 coins.

They pay 6 coins, recover and find Goombas.

Cue Battle Music

_**Can't flee this fight!**_

_**Mario: HP 10, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 10, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**Goomba: HP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Paragoomba: HP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Spiky Goomba: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Goomba, Damage: 2, Goomba is gone!**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw on Spiky Goomba, Damage: 2, Spiky Goomba is gone!**_

_**Paragoomba uses Air Kick on Mario, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Paragoomba: HP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Paragoomba, Damage: 2, Paragoomba is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 28 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 100!**_

**LEVEL UP!**

Mario

HP 10 + 10 20

FP 5 + 5 10

BP 3 + 3 6

Luigi

HP 10 + 10 20

FP 5 + 5 10

BP 3 + 3 6

Kevin

HP 10 + 5 15

**Mario equips Power Bounce! 1 BP left!**

They go inside the huge room…

Boss: What are you doing here? You have no right being here! My name is Kootoop! And you have destroyed all of my three cousins!

Kevin: Cousins?

Kootoop: Yes! Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail!

Kevin: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Kootoop: Whatever! You'll pay for what you did!

Mario: We need the sacred key you have!

Kootoop: You have to get through me to get it!

Cue Boss Music (you can make up your own.)

_**Can't flee this fight!**_

_**Kootoop: Kill my cousins, fine! Then, I'll kill YOU!**_

_**Mario: HP 20, FP 10, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**The goggles show all enemy stats.**_

_**Kootoop: HP 20, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Bounce, Total Damage: 7.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw, Damage: 2.**_

_**Kootoop uses Fire Breath on both, Damage: Guard, 4, Kevin, Guard, 3.**_

_**Mario: HP 16, FP 7, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 12, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**Kootoop: HP 11, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash, Damage: 4.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw, Damage: 2.**_

_**Kootoop uses Hand Stomp on Mario, Damage: Guard, 4.**_

_**Mario: HP 12, FP 5, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 12, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**Kootoop: HP 5, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Bounce, Total Damage: 3.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw, Damage: 2.**_

_**Kootoop: You are tougher than I thought, but now I must take something that I need.**_

**_He takes away 10 HP from Kevin to heal by 10 HP!_**

_**Mario: HP 12, FP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

**_Kevin: HP 2 Danger, ATK 2, DEF 0._**

_**Kootoop: HP 10, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash, Damage: 4.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw, Damage: 2.**_

_**Kootoop uses Fire Breath on both, Damage: Mario, Guard, 4. Kevin, Guard, 3. Kevin's HP has fallen to 0!**_

_**Mario: HP 8, FP 0, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 0, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**Kootoop: HP 4, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario switches Kevin to Luigi.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Kootoop, Damage: 2.**_

_**Kootoop uses Hand Stomp on Mario, Damage: Guard, 4.**_

**_Mario: HP 4 Danger, FP 0, ATK 1, DEF 0._**

_**Luigi: HP 20, FP 10, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kootoop: HP 2, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Jump, but a mysterious hand appears and smacks Mario, taking away half of his HP!**_

_**Luigi delivers the final blow with Power Smash, Damage: 4.**_

_**Kootoop is gone!**_

_**Kootoop: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Mario earns 70 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 70**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario, Kevin, and Luigi win the battle!

Kootoop: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

He disappears and a sacred key appears…

Kevin: The sacred key!

Mario: Let's get it!

They get the sacred key…

**You got a sacred key!**

**Your Star Power is now 1! And you learned the move Life Saver!**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

And so, Mario traveled to the Palace of Koopas and defeated the monstrous cousin of Hooktail, Kootoop.

What other dangers await Mario, and his allies?

How will Mario find all eight sacred keys?

All of this leads to a mystery.

Luigi Scene

(WARNING! There is explicit language in this scene! You have been warned! This is NOT part of the story, this is for fun, and the violence rating is 1.)

Right after Mario obtained the first sacred key, Luigi snuck away…

Mario: Luigi, where the hell do you think you're going?

Luigi: Taco Bell.

Mario: Ooh! Get me a burrito, with extra meat and a fish taco!

Kevin: Mario, you fatass, he's tricking you!

Mario: Yeah, whatever.

Kevin: You son of a… he's gone.

Mario: Dammit! I forgot to tell him that I wanted a large soda!

Kevin: You f#ing son of a b&#! You don't know that he's going somewhere else! He's going to Carl's Jr.! Because, there's no Taco Bell here!

Mario: You dipsh$t, why didn't you tell me this earlier!

Kevin: Because, you were being a fg!

Mario: What did you say, rerd!

Meanwhile…

Luigi: What bastards. Yeah, I'd like a burrito, make that a vegetarian burrito, with extra veggie, Luigi said in his mind, "Mario's a fatass."

Cashier: What size soda do you want?

Luigi: Large. And make it a Cherry Vanilla Diet Dr. Pepper Coke. Luigi in his thoughts said, "Mario's highly allergic."

Cashier: Whoa! Dude! Nobody's ever drunken that, because it has 100.1 alcohol! If you survive this, you're a $&( $&(!

Luigi: Whatever. Luigi said in his thoughts, "I'm not bringing him the fish taco! Ha Ha!"

The cashier read his thoughts…

Cashier: ………

Luigi leaves and back at where Mario and Kevin were talking bad to each other…

Mario: Luigi's here!

Luigi: I brought you the burrito.

Mario: Yes!

After Mario takes the bite, he realizes something…

Mario: You &$(# son of a (&($# (! There's no MEAT in this!

Luigi: You fatass! I tricked you! Don't worry, I got the large soda.

Mario: I do not trust you, but I'll drink it.

He drinks it and feels woozy…

Mario: Wow, I feel weird. It's like if I drank a… (He faints.)

Luigi: That ought to have keep him out for a while, 6 hours to be exact.

Kevin walks away…

Luigi: (pulls out a gun) Where do you think you're going?

Kevin: Uh, the bathroom!

Luigi: Sorry, bud, but there's no bathroom break when you're running from "The Luigi"!

Luigi pulls the trigger, BOOM, He shot Kevin,

Luigi: That was easy. I WIN!

Luigi Wins!

THE END ?

Mystery Man Scene

(This scene contains a new character, so I hope you enjoy his battles.)

Mystery Man is in the Frosty Fields…

Mystery Man: My work finally paying off!

F. Goombas: Hey, you!

Mystery Man: Oh, great, you guys again.

F. Goombas: We're not through with you!

Cue Battle Music

_**Mystery Man: When will you leave me alone?**_

_**Goombas: Never!**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 100, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

_**Mystery Man can see enemy stats.**_

_**Frost Goomba: HP 12, ATK 5, DEF 0**_

**_Frost Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 5, DEF 0._**

_**Frost Spiky Goomba: HP 12, ATK 6, DEF 0.**_

_**Frost Spiky Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

**_Mystery Man uses Shadow Punch on Frost Goomba, Damage: 9, Frost Goomba has Shadow! Can't Attack! _**

_**Frost Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Frost Spiky Goomba uses Headbonk, Damage: Guard, 2.**_

_**Frost Spiky Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 96, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

**_Frost Goomba: HP 1, ATK 5, DEF 0. Shadow! 3_**

_**Frost Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

_**Frost Spiky Goomba: HP 12, ATK 6, DEF 0.**_

_**Frost Spiky Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 5, DEF 0.**_

**_Mystery Man uses Shadow Punch on Frost Goomba, Damage: 9, Frost Goomba is gone!_**

_**F. Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**F. Spiky Goomba uses Headbonk, Damage: Guard, 2.**_

_**F. Spiky Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 92, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

**_Mystery Man uses Mini Mr. Mini, all enemies are now Tiny! Attack drops by 2!_**

_**F. Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**F. Spiky Goomba uses Headbonk, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**F. Spiky Paragoomba uses Air Kick, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 92, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

**_F. Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 3, DEF 0. Tiny! 3_**

**_F. Spiky Goomba: HP 12, ATK 4, DEF 0. Tiny! 3_**

**_F. Spiky Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 3, DEF 0. Tiny! 3_**

**_Mystery Man uses Shadow Ball, attacks all enemies, Damage: 10. All enemies have Shadow!_**

**_Mystery Man: HP 92, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

**_F. Paragoomba: HP 2, ATK 3, DEF 0. Tiny! 2 Shadow! 3_**

**_F. Spiky Goomba: HP 2, ATK 4, DEF 0. Tiny! 2 Shadow! 3_**

**_F. Spiky Paragoomba: HP 2, ATK 3, DEF 0. Tiny! 2 Shadow! 3_**

_**Mystery Man uses Shadow Ball, attacks all enemies, Damage: 8, All Frost Goombas are gone!**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mystery Man: You're always too weak, you bastards.

F. Goombas: We'll get you next time, bitch!

They run away, and that's the end of that.

THE END ?

Now back to the story…

As Mario obtained the first Sacred Key…

Mario: Wow! I feel stronger!

Kevin: Why don't we go back to town?

Mario: You're right.

They go back to Mushroom Town…

Mario: We're back!

Kevin: Hi! Everyone! My name's Kevin Koopa.

Voices: Wait a minute, Kevin, is that you?

Kooper and Koops appear…

Kevin: Kooper, Koops, is that really you?

Kooper: Kevin, We haven't seen you in 5 years.

Koops: It's been so long since that little incident.

Kevin: I don't think it was little.

Koops: Okay, it was a major incident, anyways, what brings you here?

Kevin: Mario saved me from that awful castle.

Kooper: You mean the Palace of Koopas!

Koops: That place is very dangerous, even I would've not have gone there.

Kevin: Anyways, Mario said there's two more places to go and we need you.

Kooper and Koops: Two? That's not so bad.

Mario: I have learned something called Star Power.

Voice: Star Power? I can answer that.

Professor Frankly appears…

Frankly: I know all about Star Power, and the legend, do you want me to tell you? Okay, it all

started on a frightful day, I saw the sky turn dark, and then a mysterious figure appears and saves

the eternal darkness then several keys with sacred power is found around the land and only the hero can collect all these keys and stop the evil demon for good! And it's NOT the Shadow Queen! So you've gotten one so far, you'll need more, there's a skill I can teach you.

Would you like to learn this skill?

Of course you do! Now let's start!

Cue Tutorial Music

_**Frankly: Now, let's get started, choose the Special icon.**_

_**Mario chooses Special.**_

_**Frankly: Now, choose that option.**_

_**Mario chooses to use Life Saver!**_

_**Frankly: See the instructions below, perform what it says.**_

**_Tilt left and right repeatedly!_**

**_Mario and Kevin earn 7 HP , 6 FP, and Status Ailments are cured!_**

**_Frankly: Perfect! That was perfect! Now, that you know about Star Power, let's talk about the audience, you remember the audience from your last adventure, well they're better than ever! This time by completing Action Commands many times, they'll help you by attacking your enemies! Isn't that great! And they can use items on your enemies, but if you don't do well, they'll use them on you! And, watch out for obstacles that can stop the audience from helping! Anyway, new members join your audience like Puffs, Bandits, Bom-ombs, Wizzerds, Spinias, Pokeys, Bristles, Chain-Chomps, Clefts, and even more! And that about wraps it up! You'll get more Star Power by collecting Sacred Keys, remember, the audience gives you more Star Power by completing Action Commands, and you'll get even more by doing Stylish Moves! _**

_**End of Tutorial!**_

Frankly: Now, I bet you know about Star Power, eh? Of course you know, now lets see where the sacred key points.

It points to a lava filled land…

Mario: Lava!

Frankly: Wow! Didn't see that coming, bye! (Runs away.)

Kevin: What do we do?

Mario: Wait a minute, Flurrie, please come over here.

Flurrie appears, Mario uses her wind ability, then paper was starting to show, then the paper flew away…

Mario: Just as I suspected. It's a forest!

Kevin: So, it was just a fake background.

Mario: I'll need Kooper, Koops, Kevin, Flurrie, Yoshi, and Luigi.

Mario and Kevin walk through the trail and find the person that fights Mario… (You know who it is.)

Voice: Mario! Its time to get REAL payback!

Mario: Hey! You're…

Voice: Yes, It's me, Master Jr. Troopa!

Mario: Not again.

Jr. Troopa: Here we go!

Cue Jr. Troopa Music REMIX

_**Jr. Troopa: Watch this!**_

_**He turns Metal…**_

_**Jr. Troopa: Let's see you beat that!**_

_**The goggles show enemy stats.**_

_**Mario: HP 20, FP 10, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

**_Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1._**

**_Jr. Troopa: HP 10, ATK 2, DEF ∞._**

_**Mario uses Hammer, Damage: 0.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw, Damage: 0.**_

_**Jr. Troopa uses Egg Roll on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 19, FP 10, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

**_Jr. Troopa: HP 10, ATK 2, DEF ∞._**

**_Mario: Wait! I remember my strategy of beating the Iron Clefts, if I can do that, I can beat him!_**

_**Mario switches Kevin to Yoshi.**_

_**Yoshi uses Gulp on Jr. Troopa, Damage: 6.**_

_**Jr. Troopa: Ouch! How'd you find my weakness?**_

_**Jr. Troopa uses Egg Roll on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 18, FP 6, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Yoshi: HP 30, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

**_Jr. Troopa: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF ∞._**

_**Mario and Yoshi switch positions.**_

_**Yoshi uses Gulp on Jr. Troopa, Damage: 6, Jr. Troopa is gone!**_

_**Jr. Troopa: Nooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Mario earns 20 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 90**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario, Kevin, and Yoshi win the battle!

Jr. Troopa: How do I always lose!

He runs away…

Mario: I guess we'll continue on.

They find a pipe…

Kevin: Look, the pipe!

Mario: And look over there, the forest!

They go through the pipe, and a white screen appears…

An error has occurred, turn OFF the power and check the Nintendo Gamecube booklet for further instructions.

* * *

A/N: Darn GameCube still isn't working but, I'll have it ready by tommorow, I guess. Anyway, I hope you liked it and R&R! Chapter2 Coming (very) soon!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: To the Center of the Forest

Chapter 2

To the Center of the Forest

They then were at the forest…

Mario: Wow! It's amazing!

Kevin: I know! Let's move on!

They go to the next area to find a recover block…

Mario: A recover block! Wait, no price?

Kevin: It must be either a freebie or a trap!

Mario: I'll just risk.

He hits it, nothing happens, and then enemies appear…

Cue Battle Music

_**Mario: You tricked me!**_

_**Pale Piranha: You bastard! I can't believe you fell for that!**_

_**Mario: HP 18, FP 2, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**The goggles show enemy stats…**_

_**Cleft: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 2.**_

_**Dark Puff: HP 3, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Pale Piranha: HP 4, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Pider: HP 5, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Life Saver!**_

**_Tilt left and right repeatedly!_**

**_Mario and Kevin earn 6 HP and 7 FP!_**

_**Kevin uses Shell Stun on all enemies, **_

**_Damage: 2, Pale Piranha and Pider are Dizzy! Attacks might miss!_**

_**Cleft uses Charge on Kevin, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Dark Puff uses Slam on Kevin, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Pale Piranha uses Bite on Kevin, but the attack missed!**_

_**Pider uses Web Throw on Mario, but the attack missed!**_

_**Mario: HP 20, FP 6, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

_**Cleft: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 2.**_

_**Dark Puff: HP 1, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

**_Pale Piranha: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 0. Dizzy! 3_**

**_Pider: HP 3, ATK 2, DEF 0. Dizzy! 3_**

_**Mario uses Power Smash on Cleft, Damage: 2, Cleft is gone!**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw on Dark Puff, Damage: 2, Dark Puff is gone!**_

_**Pale Piranha uses Bite on Kevin, but the attack missed!**_

_**Pider uses Web Throw on Kevin, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Mario: HP 20, FP 4, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 15, ATK 2, DEF 1.**_

**_Pale Piranha: HP 2, ATK 2, DEF 0. Dizzy! 2_**

**_Pider: HP 3, ATK 2, DEF 0. Dizzy! 2_**

_**Mario and Kevin switch positions.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw on Pale Piranha, Damage: 2, Pale Piranha is gone!**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash on Pider, Damage: 4, Pider is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 20 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 100! Extra: 10**_

**LEVEL UP!**

Mario

HP 20 + 10 30

FP 10 + 5 15

BP 6 + 3 9

Luigi

HP 20 + 10 30

FP 10 + 5 15

BP 6 + 3 9

Kevin

HP 15 + 5 20

ATK 2 + 1 3

Congratulations! Since your partner has reached the designated amount of HP, your partner's attack increases! Kevin is now at **Super-Rank! **And Kevin has now learned the new move Shell Armor (4 FP)! Boost Mario's and Kevin's defense by 3!

Mario and Kevin win the battle.

They find them selves in a maze…

Mario: Aw, dammit! A maze!

Kevin: Do you even know what it even means?

Mario: No.

Kevin: Well, I learned about these illusions, I learned them in this! **OPTICAL ILLUSION MAGIC: VISUAL TRICKS AND AMUSEMENTS by MICHAEL A. DiSPEZIO**

Mario: You're one of those students that looked like a midget like if you were in 2nd Grade, but you were actually in 6th Grade?

Kevin: (softly and sadly) Yes.

Mario: So, you're a smarty midget?

Kevin: (raises voice) YES! And will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Mario: Jeez, what the hell did you take? Anger management class? And what did they give you, an F?

Kevin: Whatever. Look, let's get to the point, it means that you have to use Flurrie!

Mario: Oh, right.

Mario switches Kevin to Flurrie…

The first one was three treasure chests; they checked the first treasure chest.

**You got Damage Dodge!**

**Mario equips Damage Dodge, 2 BP left.**

Then, they checked the second treasure chest.

**You got Quake Hammer!**

**Mario equips Quake Hammer, 0 BP left.**

And, they check the last one.

**You got Charge!**

**You can't equip this badge, because you don't have enough BP!**

They checked the second one, they found two (cough) guys having sx, causing Mario and Flurrie to throw up.

Then, they checked the last one was a pipe connecting to the deeper parts of the forest.

Mario switches Flurrie to Kevin and go inside the pipe, and at the end, they found a strange person…

Mario: Who the hell are you?

: I must not tell you, but I must know your skills.

Mario: You mean, fight me?

: Exactly.

Cue ? Music

_**Mario: I don't know who you are, but I think I recognize you.**_

_**Mario: HP 30, FP 15, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 20, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Unknown: HP 30, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Bounce on Unknown, Total Damage: 6.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw on Unknown, Damage: 3.**_

_**Unknown uses Punch on Mario, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Mario: HP 30, FP 12, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 20, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Unknown: HP 21, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario chooses to Defend.**_

_**Kevin uses Shell Throw on Unknown, Damage: 3.**_

_**Unknown uses CHARGE! ATK + 2**_

_**Mario: HP 30, FP 12, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Kevin: HP 20, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Unknown: HP 18, ATK 4, DEF 0. CHARGED!**_

_**Mario chooses to switch Kevin to Luigi.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Unknown, Damage: 2**_

_**Unknown uses Piercing Lightning on both, Damage: Mario, Guard, 3. Luigi, Guard, 3.**_

_**Mario: HP 27, FP 12, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 27, FP 15. ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Unknown: HP 16, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Bounce on Unknown, Total Damage: 9.**_

_**Luigi uses Power Smash on Unknown, Damage: 4.**_

_**Unknown uses Punch on Mario, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

_**Mario: HP 27, FP 9, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 27, FP 13, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**Unknown: HP 3, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Power Smash on Unknown, Damage: 4, Unknown is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 30 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 40**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario, Kevin, and Luigi win the battle!

Unknown: You are tougher than I thought, farewell.

Mario: Um, okay, did anyone leave a carton of cigarettes here, or what? Cause I think I'm going high.

Luigi: Let's just go.

They go a little deeper in the forest…

Mario: Look, a badge block.

He hits it and a diamond with a face appears…

**You got Damage Dodge P!**

**You can't equip this badge, because you don't have enough BP!**

Mario: Well, let's go!

They go even deeper in the forest…

Mario: Wow! A huge treasure chest!

He opens it and it froze time, except for Mario and Luigi!

**You got a Super Boots!**

Toadette appears…

Toadette: Congratulations, Mario and Luigi! You found the Super Boots! And your attack increases anyway, Now let's see how you can do with the new technique! First, Press A while you're in midair to do a Spin Jump! Try It!

Mario successfully did it.

Great! And you can do it battle too, but it'll cost you 2 FP. Anyways, bye!

The screen disappears.

Luigi: Mario, what happened and why do your boots look different? And why do mine?

They go way deeper in the forest…

Mario: Hey, look we're close!

Luigi: Let's go!

Mario and Luigi find a recover block that says 7 coins, they pay and recover.

Mario: We have to go inside.

They go to a dark room, and find a huge place…

Mario: I wonder what's here.

Then something appears and looks like a dark tree.

Boss: Who gave you entry to this place!

Mario: We know you have the sacred key, now give it, dammit!

Boss: You're very, very stupid to fight me! You think you can defeat Trunker? I guess not!

Cue Boss Music (you can make up your own.)

_**Mario: HP 30, FP 15. ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 30, FP 15, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**The goggles show enemy stats.**_

_**Trunker: HP 30, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Mario uses Jump on Trunker, Damage: 2.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Trunker, Damage: 2.**_

_**Trunker uses Branch Slap on Mario, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 29, FP 15, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 30, FP 15, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Trunker: HP 26, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Mario uses Power Bounce on Trunker, Total Damage: 8.**_

_**Luigi uses Jump on Trunker, Damage: 2.**_

_**Trunker creates two Branchlets.**_

_**Mario: HP 29, FP 12, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 30, FP 15, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Trunker: HP 16, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Branchlet 1: HP 2, ATK 4, DEF 0.**_

_**Branchlet 2: HP 2, ATK 4, DEF 0.**_

_**Mario uses Multibounce on all enemies, Damage: 2, Trunker: 1, Branchlets 1 & 2 are gone!**_

_**Luigi uses Power Smash on Trunker, Damage: 3.**_

_**Trunker uses Tree Shake on both, Damage: Guard, 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 28, FP 10, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 29, FP 13, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Trunker: HP 13, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

**_Mario uses Spin Jump on Trunker, Damage: 1 NICE, 3 GOOD!_**

**_Luigi uses Spin Jump on Trunker, Damage: 1, NICE, 3 GOOD!_**

_**Trunker uses Branch Slap on Luigi, Damage: 1.**_

_**Mario: HP 28, FP 8, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Luigi: HP 28, FP 11, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Trunker: HP 5, ATK 3, DEF 1.**_

_**Trunker: You might as well say good-bye to your little show.**_

_**He goes to the audience and pulls out a gun…**_

**_Trunker: Listen up! If you don't want to die, KILL MARIO!_**

_**Audience: Whatever you say!**_

_**They throw many projectiles at Mario and Luigi…**_

_**Mario: Take cover!**_

_**Damage: Mario, Guard, 24, Luigi, Guard, 33. Luigi's HP has fallen to 0!**_

_**Luigi: Ah, dammit! You son of a bitches! (He faints.)**_

_**Trunker: And now, to finish you off for good. CHARGED! ATK + 3 6**_

**_Mario: HP 4 Danger, FP 8, ATK 2, DEF 0._**

_**Luigi: HP 0, FP 11, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Trunker: HP 5, ATK 6, DEF 1. CHARGED!**_

_**Mario switches Luigi to all three Koopas.**_

_**Mario: NOW, Finish HIM!**_

_**Kooper: We've only got one chance to do this, guys!**_

_**Koops: We've got to do it right if we want to destroy him!**_

_**Kevin: We've need to use as much power as we can!**_

_**Mario: All right guys, go for it!**_

**_Koopas: Activate! SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA SHELL ATTACK!_**

**_Completed! Damage: 60 EXCELLENT! Stylish! The crowd goes wild!_**

_**Trunker is gone!**_

_**Mario earns 80 Star Points!**_

_**Total: 100! Extra: 20**_

**LEVEL UP!**

Mario

HP 30 + 10 40

FP 15 + 5 20

BP 9 + 3 12

Luigi

HP 30 + 10 40

FP 15 + 5 20

BP 9 + 3 12

Kevin

HP 20 + 5 25

ATK 3 + 2 5

Congratulations! Since your partner has reached its designated amount of HP, your partner's attack increases! Kevin is now at **Ultra-Rank!** And Kevin has learned the new move, Shell Sabotage (6 FP)! Makes a huge shell to attack all enemies and pierce their defenses!

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario, Luigi, Kooper, Koops, and Kevin win the battle!

**Mario equips Charge, 2 BP left!**

**Mario equips Damage Dodge P, 0 BP left!**

Trunker: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

He starts shrinking into a tiny shrub of weed.

Mario: All right, I haven't had one of these since I was prohibited by law, whatever that means.

He eats it and then spits it out and throws up…

Mario: EW, Oh, sht! Its fcking organic!

The sacred key appears...

Mario: The second sacred key! Oh, oh, crap. (Throws up again)

Luigi: Just get that friggin key before you vomit all over the place! Not to mention, my brand new state-of-the-art Luxembourg polyester shoes!

He gets the key…

**You got a sacred key!**

**Your Star Power is now 2! And you have learned the new move, Fire Storm!**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Mario has defeated the foul menacing tree of darkness, Trunker.

And so, Mario has now collected two of the sacred keys, now what else will await Mario?

Will his next venture be the roughest, or will he succeed?

We're sorry for this inconvenience, but due to the lack of civilization in this world, there will be no "Luigi Scene"

Mystery Man Scene

(This is the second Mystery Man Scene in this story, so I hope you enjoy!)

Mystery Man is now in the area of Poison Lake…

Mystery Man: Finally, some peace and quiet.

P. Goombas: Not so fast!

Mystery Man: Oh, man.

Cue Battle Music

_**Mystery Man: This is going to be a little short.**_

_**P. Goomba: Yeah, right!**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 100, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 0._**

_**Mystery Man can see enemy stats.**_

_**Poison Goomba: HP 15, ATK 7, DEF 0.**_

_**Poison Paragoomba: HP 15, ATK 7, DEF 0.**_

_**Poison Spiky Goomba: HP 15, ATK 8, DEF 0.**_

_**Poison Spiky Paragoomba: HP 15, ATK 7, DEF 0.**_

**_Mystery Man uses Double Dip, 1st Item: Poison Potion, All enemies are poisoned!_**

**_2nd Item: Mini Mini Mr. Mini, All enemies are tiny! ATK – 4!_**

**_All Poison Goombas form together to make Piercing Poison Smog, Total ATK: 13, Total Damage: Guard, 12._**

**_The Poison causes all Poison Goombas to take 1 HP damage._**

**_Mystery Man: HP 88, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 2._**

**_Poison Goomba: HP 14, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 9 Tiny! 3_**

**_Poison Paragoomba: HP 14, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 9 Tiny! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Goomba: HP 14, ATK 4, DEF 0, Poisoned! 9 Tiny! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Paragoomba: HP 14, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 9 Tiny! 3_**

**_Mystery Man uses Double Dip, 1st Item: Ruin Powder, all enemies are confused! Attacks might be hindered! 2nd Item: Courage Shell, Mystery Man's defense boosted by 3!_**

_**Poison Goomba uses Headbonk, but the confusion causes it to attack Spiky Paragoomba, Damage: 0, P. Goomba takes 1 HP damage and is poisoned!**_

_**The confusion causes Poison Paragoomba not to attack!**_

_**The confusion causes Poison Spiky Goomba to attack itself! Damage: 4**_

_**Poison Spiky Paragoomba uses Air Kick on Mystery Man, Damage: Guard, 0.**_

**_The poison causes all enemies to take 1 HP damage._**

**_Mystery Man: HP 88, FP ∞, ATK 6, DEF 5, DEF UP! 3_**

**_Poison Goomba: HP 12, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 9 Tiny! 2 Confused! 3_**

**_Poison Paragoomba: HP 13, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 8 Tiny! 2 Confused! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Goomba: HP 13, ATK 4, DEF 0, Poisoned! 8 Tiny! 2 Confused! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Paragoomba: HP 13, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 8 Tiny! 2 Confused! 3 _**

_**P. Goombas: You son of a btch!**_

**_Mystery Man uses Double Dip: 1st Item: Power Punch, Mystery Man's attack increases! ATK 6 + 2 8_**

**_2nd Item: Stopwatch, all enemies are immobilized!_**

_**The poison causes all enemies to take 1 HP damage.**_

**_Mystery Man: HP 88, FP ∞, ATK 8, DEF 5, Huge! 3 DEF UP! 2_**

**_Poison Goomba: HP 11, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 8 Tiny! 1 Confused! 2 Immobilized! 3_**

**_Poison Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 7 Tiny! 1 Confused! 2 Immobilized! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Goomba: HP 12, ATK 4, DEF 0, Poisoned! 7 Tiny! 1 Confused! 2 Immobilized! 3_**

**_Poison Spiky Paragoomba: HP 12, ATK 3, DEF 0, Poisoned! 7 Tiny! 1 Confused! 2 Immobilized! 3 _**

_**Mystery Man uses Shadow Ball, attacks all enemies, Damage: 12, All Poison Goombas are gone!**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mystery Man: Well, I guess only I can win!

P. Goomba: Damn! This sucks! We'll get you next time!

They run away and that's it…

THE END?

Now back to the story…

After Mario obtained the second sacred key…

Luigi: Hey, let's see what move that is.

They go back to Mushroom Town…

Frankly: It seems you've gotten another move; we'll have to test it. And I'll put in this Goomba as your victim.

Goomba: Why does it always have to be Goombas? You guys are racists!

Cue Tutorial Music

_**Frankly: Choose the Special icon.**_

_**Mario chooses Special.**_

_**Frankly: Now, choose the one on the bottom.**_

_**Mario chooses to use Fire Storm!**_

_**Frankly: Follow the directions.**_

**_Tap A to light the fire!_**

_**------------- **_

_**NICE!**_

_**------------------**_

_**GOOD!**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**GREAT!**_

_**--------------------------------**_

_**WONDERFUL!**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**EXCELLENT!**_

**_Total Damage: 7, Goomba is burned!_**

_**Goomba is gone!**_

_**End of Battle!**_

Mario: Cool!

Frankly: Yes it's cool, isn't it? Now, let's see where it points to, now.

It points to the ocean…

Mario: Awesome! We get to go underwater!

Frankly: Well, good luck, then! Oh, wait; have you forgotten about items and coins?

Mario: Oh, crap! Yes! Well, what do I do?

Frankly: Well, the brand new "MEGA WORLDWIDE ITEM MALL" just opened 5 minutes ago! You'd better hurry! Oh, and take this with you!

**Mario got 500 coins!**

Frankly: Well, that's how much coins you can get for now. Well, good luck!

Mario goes over to the mall…

Mario: Whoa! This is HUGE! Let's go inside!

They go inside!

Mario: (Gasps deeply) It's…a dream come true!

Luigi: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's amazing!

They go get some items…

Mario: This is awesome!

Luigi: They got everything!

Kylie: This is amazing! The future is amazing!

Mario: Kylie? What are you doing here?

Kylie: Okay, you got me, whiskers. You see, since you came from the future and saved the past, I've decided to come here, and this is astounding! CDs, iPods, DVDs, and satellite TV! I'm staying here for the rest of my life!

Mario: You can't! If you stay too long in the future, you'll change the past! We might not exist anymore!

Kylie: Yeah, right.

Luigi: No, he's right! The time-space continuum is very tricky! You have to go back now! You could change the future, like, there won't be technology!

Kylie: Alright, I'll go back. But, I…

Mario: What?

Kylie: I don't know where the time hole is. I got lost here and then I was picked up by a taxi to Mushroom City, where I found this place!

Mario: Then you could have seen the trail behind you.

Kylie: I couldn't.

Luigi: ……

Mario: Why not?

Luigi?????

Kylie: Because, I was tired and I fell asleep for the whole ride.

Mario: o.0 YOU WHAT! (echoes through the whole mall)

Luigi: O.O

Kylie: Why did you yell?

Mario: Well, what the hell is wrong with you!

Luigi: I don't mean to interrupt, but its Mario's naptime.

Luigi grabs out a metal bar…

Mario: Wait, where'd you get a…

WHACK! Mario is knocked out cold with some blood on his nose.

In Mario's dream…

Mario: Where...where am I?

: You're inside your dream.

Mario: Oh, sweet! I can finally imagine a cookie!

A cookie appears...

Mario: Mmmmmm! Chocolate Chip! Sugar! Almond! White Macadamia Nut! Delicious!

: Ahem. Allow to introduce myself. I'm...

The screen pauses. Mario & Luigi appear.

Mario: We're very sorry for this interruption, but due to the bad language in this guy's name we'll fast forward every time he says his name.

Luigi: (stares at Mario) And, someone here imagined him with that kind of name.

Mario: Alright, I get it. Just continue the story.

The screen plays again.

Mario: Wow! That's one bad name, Mr. ...

: Yes. My dad named me that.

Mario: So, uh, what the heck am I supposed to do?

: Uh, you just got in your dream.

Mario: Wait, does that mean…

: Yes, you are here to train.

Mario: Whoa! Just like in the movies!

: You must beware of the powerful creature that lives in the deep sea; the legend tells that his underwater palace is impossible to enter, unless that person has two **sacred keys**.

Mario: Did you say sacred keys? I have those. (shows him the keys)

: (gasps) You! You're the chosen one!

Mario: I am? Sweet! As my first order…

: Not that chosen. You are the hero from the legend; there is an underwater creature that appears in a kid's show that can help you defeat him.

Mario: You mean Kenny the Shark?

: No.

Mario: Uh, Nemo?

: He's from a movie.

Mario: Uh, Moby Dick?

: He's from a book, dammit!

Mario: Oh, Barney the Dinosaur!

: (calmly) You are retarded, aren't you?

Mario: Me? No way! I passed, uh, actually, I've never seen preschool.

: (sarcastically) It's you! You're the creature!

Mario: Really, I thought it was Spongebob Squarepants.

: Wait, how did you know?

Mario: Well, I just used my computer that types down everything we say, and I highlighted that little font-sized sentence right after when you said "in a kid's show", and I copied it and pasted it on my "Microsoft Word" and highlighted it again and changed its font to size 20. And, there's the answer.

: Wow! I guess you're not retarded after all.

Mario: (angrily) Wait, you said I was retarded!

: Uh, listen, don't take it that way.

Mario starts slapping himself…

: Wait why are you slapping yourself?

Mario: I don't know.

Outside Mario's dream…

Kylie: Are you sure you're supposed to be slapping him that hard, Luigi?

Luigi: Trust me.

Mario: Oh, oh, wait I'm back?

Luigi: Yep. You were knocked out for approximately (looks at watch) 14 hours.

Mario: Oh, what about the items?

Luigi: They're inside this weird glowing cube.

Mario: Wait, that's an "Infinite Storage Hyper-Cube"! From "Jimmy Neutron"

Luigi: Wait, how do you know that?

Mario: I watch it on my spare time.

Luigi: Well, let's go. Kylie remembered where it was.

They say good-bye to Kylie Koopa & head toward the ocean.

Mario switches Luigi to Yoshi…

Mario: I'll need you, because I have a feeling that Jr. Troopa will appear.

They go through a trail and it happened…

Jr. Troopa: Not so fast! I came here for a rematch!

Mario: Bring it on!

Cue Jr. Troopa Music REMIX

_**Jr. Troopa: Watch this!**_

_**He turns Metal (again, blah, blah)…**_

_**Mario: You know that's never going to work!**_

_**Jr. Troopa: Oh, really?**_

_**Mario: HP 40, FP 20, ATK 2, DEF 0.**_

_**Yoshi: HP 30, ATK 1, DEF 0.**_

_**The goggles show enemy stats.**_

**_Jr. Troopa: HP 10, ATK 2, DEF ∞ _**

_**Mario switches with Yoshi…**_

_**Yoshi uses Gulp on Jr. Troopa, Damage: 0.**_

_**Mario: WHAT! S.O.B.!**_

_**Jr. Troopa: May I remind you that this fan fiction story is rated "E"?**_

_**Yoshi: Idiot! It's rated "T"!**_

**_Jr. Troopa: Really, finally! I can say this! GO TO HELL, BITCH! Whew. Now, I've gotten my evil revenge. Bye._**

_**End of Battle?**_

Mario: That's it? That was his big, scary revenge? What a baby.

They arrive at the beach…

Mario: We're here! Wait, we're supposed to go inside the ocean?

Yoshi: Yo, Gonzales, over there! A messed up pipe with a big entrance and a radically small exit.

Mario: Whoa! That's a shrinking pipe!

Yoshi: A shri-what-a-hooey?

Mario switches Yoshi to Kevin…

Kevin: Hey, isn't that a shrinking pipe, with built in water breathing filters to give us the energy to breathe underwater?

Mario: Exactly. Let's go.

They go through the pipe and a white screen appears…

An error has occurred, turn OFF the power and check the Nintendo Gamecube booklet for further instructions.


	4. Teasers or The FINAL CHAPTER?

A/N: I will probably get Chapter 3 in by tommorow, but until, enjoy these teasers!

* * *

Teasers

Chapter 3

Mario: With this minion costume no one will notice that I'm one of them! Thank You, Costume Change Station (Shop)!

Kevin: Well, I guess that's cool, but what about me?

Mario: Don't worry; it's only me they want.

Kevin: Okay, if you say so.

Boss: You'll never defeat me, and you can't find my weakness! Ha ha!

Mario: Yeah, right!

Kevin: Let's get him!

Chapter 4

Mario: Of all the areas in the world, the fourth had to be the Fun Land! I'm going to go insane!

Luigi: Just take it easy, you remember to calm your mind.

Mario: Too late.

Mario goes completely INSANE! Ahhh!

Luigi: Don't worry, he always acts like this whenever he misses either RAW, SmackDown, or WWE PPV Events! Uh Oh! Gotta go!

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT!!! A/N: Well, you see, I can't continue this story, unfortunately, because, I seem to have given up on this. Now, before you say any bad reviews, look at the intro of my new story: "Super Paper Mario: World 9 & Beyond!" or more info or details. I might continue, but you must hope dearly and strongly for me to continue. Peace.


End file.
